1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a movable locking device for a scanner, and more particularly, to a movable locking device, which can be shared with a connection device of the lifting cover of a scanner.
2. Description of Related Art
As an apparatus capable of capturing an image, the scanner can be used to scan a photographic picture, a word document, a graphic pattern, an inserted picture, or even a three-dimensional subject, such as a coin or a spine tissue. After scanning, the result can be converted into the data, which has the digital data format and is capable of being displayed, edited, stored and outputted on a computer. The scanner offers the user much versatility in its application. For example, an art pattern or a photographic picture can be combined into a word document, in which the words are scanned and inputted to the software of document processor. As a result, the time for typing the words again can be saved; the fax content can be scanned and inputted to the databank or a software of document process for storage; the multi-media material can be added with an active pictures; the data integrated with picture format in a briefing can more effectively express the substance of the presentation; and so on. Due to its many advantages, the scanner has become a necessary peripheral device for the personal user or company having the personal computer.
A conventional scanner includes a scanning platform and a scanning lift cover. On the top of the scanning platform is a glass platform used to dispose a graphic pattern to be scanned. Through the glass platform, the inner structure devices of the scanning platform can be clearly observed. The scanning platform mainly includes an optical chassis and a transmission device, in which the optical chassis has the ability to receive the image. The optical chassis mainly includes a light source and a photosensing device, such as a charge coupled device (CCD), a contact image sensor (CIS), or another sensing device that can convert the optical signal into an electrical signal. When the scanner starts the scanning operation, the transmission device can drive the optical chassis. The light beam emitted by the light source is reflected by a graphic pattern to be scanned on opaque document, or is directly transmitted through a graphic pattern of a transparent document. The optical chassis receives the optical signals and converts them into electrical signals for processing, so as to accomplish the scanning operation.
However, the quality of the scanning can be affected if the optical chassis inside the scanner is shaken or shifted, for example, during the process of transporting the scanner from the manufacturer to the seller or from one place to another place as the user chooses. The shaking or shifting of the optical chassis inside the scanner can result in a deviation from the original design and affect the scanning quality negatively. In order to prevent this kind of situation from occurring, the conventional method has an additional design for a retainer on the housing of the scanner, so as to affix the optical chassis. However, this manner is not only time consuming but also difficult for managing the device elements. As a result, the fabrication cost is increased. Moreover, some scanners do not include the design of a retainer at all.